guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eve
Adam According to her bio by anet she should be holding a skull (who she take everywhere) called Adam. --Jamie 09:37, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :That's right. It's just that the skull appears nowhere in the game. Would be cool if her focus was that skull. --Nilles 09:46, 12 May 2006 (CDT) ::Eve is my favourite NPC in the entire series, she has the best story and yet they seem to have left her out of the game pretty much.. she needs MORE quests!!! when I saw the Bleached Skull focus, I thought yes! finally Eve can have a skull.. but nope.. wrong type.. oh well maybe someday, get on it developers!! --Jamie 09:50, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Anyone noticed that Eve's pet skull is called Adam? Thanks to my bro for noticing that one Skuld 10:32, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :Its mentioned in the Factions manual that the skull is named Adam. --Gares Redstorm 10:56, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :: I was refering to eden Skuld 10:57, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :::*isn't very religious* Missed the reference to the Garden of Eden. --Gares Redstorm 11:20, 12 May 2006 (CDT) ::::On the picture of a necromancer on the creation screen, Eve is definitely holding a skull, presumably Adam. Not sure if that counts as "in game," though I think it should. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.255.226.122 ( ) 01:53, 15 June 2007. Oh sure, a "star" henchman like Cynn will take every opportunity to parade her insipid ire and tabloid romance across the screen in a torrent of dialogue pop-ups. Meanwhile Eve, the face of Guild Wars, remains off-camera, quietly Blood Ritualing your monks until she dies. --clubs 10:36, 26 November 2006 (CST) Hmm.. Like Cynn and the hidden panty texture, Eve's got somethin goin' on as well. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Rickyzhou ( ) }. :You might want to put new discussions in new sections at the bottom of the page. Tip: You sign using ~~~~. It's nicely explained on the notes below the "save page" button. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:25, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Ascalon Settlement? I thought this was changed recently, because when I played my characters through Kryta months ago I never saw her. However, checking the article history shows that piece of info exist last August when the article was created. I have no way of telling if Anet added her to the Ascalon Settlement in the past few months, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't there last August. Does anyone have a character capable of checking this info? - 16:52, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :When I did that quest last month, she wasn't there, it was just Devona, Aiden, Mhenlo and Cynn. LordKestrel 19:26, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::Well she isn't in the quest at the beginning that's for sure: ::I didn't actually do the quest, so I can't say for certain that you don't see her in the settlement at the end, but I don't remember that being the case. --Rainith 20:28, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::I just did the Ascalon Settlement quest and searched the whole settlement for her, but she's nowhere to be seen. So I'd suggest to delete that line. --Parabellum 12:31, 5 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I deleted that line. --TheaLeonis 18:48, 22 June 2006 (CDT) Armour What Armour is Eve wearing? does anyone know? And if so is it able to be worn by players? :It's unique to Eve. Like most of the henchmen, she has her own unique armor. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:30, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::Most end-game henchmen, anyway. Only Eve, Devona, Aidan, Mhenlo, Cynn, and Thom have unique armour. The rest are all wearing Tyrian Armor. Though this is different in Factions. --Valentein 13:21, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Soul Reaping level Ok, how can you figure out her soul reaping attribute level? She doen't have any reaping skills, you can't see the gain for other players, and figuring it out from the energy she spends would be very unreliable at best. And yet several people contributed to that part of the article... 134.130.4.46 04:16, 7 October 2006 (CDT) :Because energy gain from reaping is desplayed for everyone when something dies. -- Gordon Ecker 17:55, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::I'm late replying to this, but I'm going to do so anyway... when either YOU or something you CREATED dies, you can see any Soul Reaping that any Necromancers in the vicinity gain from it. Other than that, you can only see your own (if of course you have any), but just try going undefended into a group of Rot Wallows or something, you'll soon see little purple numbers popping up over your corpse. I'm not sure if this works for pets, but it does work for Spirits and for Minions, as well as yourself. 149.169.109.224 12:23, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::Prophecies Eve has been nerfed without our knowledge. Her Soul Reaping has been lowered to 5. I noticed this when I was re-casting spirits of Greater Conflagration in Hell's Precipice - little +5's started popping up over her head. :::The good part is that Factions Eve can now be considered to have a "higher" Soul Reaping level, thus making her "better". Entropy 05:48, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::::Spirits only give half Soul Reaping. Are you sure it's not actually 10 and 12? — 130.58 (talk) 05:51, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::::Oh, what? Well that throws everything out the window, rv if I knew how :S. Entropy 05:57, 19 December 2006 (CST) Tested... *Ring of Fire: +5 from spirit *Kaineng Center, Drazach Thicket: +3 from spirit *Bone Palace: +3 from spirit Conclusion: Prophecies Eve does, indeed, have higher Soul Reaping. — 130.58 (talk) 03:01, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Sorry to burst everyone's bubble, but Soul Reaping was changes so as to you will only gain energy from dying spirits if you created them yourself. So unless other players or minions are dying, you won't see the purple +'s over her head. --MagickElf666 23:36, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :::And your point is what exactly? Capcom 00:47, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I think MagickElf was just trying to point out that testing Eve's SR from spirits won't work. @MagickElf, you might want to look at the date of previous discussions before continuing them. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:12, 2 July 2007 (CDT) "Come, let me touch you" O.o --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 19:09, 8 January 2007 (CST) Eve in the old days I don't suppose anyone has a screenshot of Eve before she was remodeled, for comparison? I'm curious what she looked like before that. If nothing else it could be added for historical note. Entropy 04:46, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Click on Eve's picture and then look at the first version that was uploaded. Or click here. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:39, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::o_O I'm sorry I asked... >< Entropy 06:09, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Eh? Oops... didn't mean it any condescending way... sry --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:52, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::I meant the picture. :) Entropy 19:59, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::Oh, right, yea, I knew that... :p --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:37, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Holy crap that old version was ugly. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Rickyzhou ( ) }. ::shudder* Sirocco 19:29, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::i slightly remember the old version^^ looked funny. however, now she resembles more to the picture on the prophecies special addition pack... -- Zerpha The Improver 14:04, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::eww, eww, eww! So ugly! She looks like her hairline is receding, and just plain ugly! --MagickElf666 23:38, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::::lookED, fortunately :D -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 20:37, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Quotes "We aren't in Ascalon any more." Am I the only one that sees the glaring obvious reference to Wizard of Oz?--Cursed Condemner 14:19, 1 May 2007 (CDT) I think I found a new one! I cant remember it, but I think it's a last mish exclusive. it said something about archenemys and this is where I would want them imprisoned.. I believe it was "If this is where my archenemy is, I'd like them imprisoned here" or something along those lines. Could someone check, find the real quote along these lines, and then add it, please? Ravien Coromana 04:50, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Three problems. One: Which last mission are you talking about? Two: I'm pretty confident that henchmen don't have storyline-specific quotes. Three: Cynn has a battle quote that talks about her worst enemy and Jin has a quote about prison for Gate of Pain. But other than that, it's pretty difficult to just "go and find it" you know. I'm more inclined to believe that it's one of your heroes that actually quoted it, not Eve. Keep your fingers ready to hit the printscreen button when gaming with h&h ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:59, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::meh.. sorry. It was in the Proph final mish, and I'm pretty sure it was her, as she was the only one on my screen at teh time, and I dont have nightfall to get heros... ^_^ Ravien Coromana 11:55, 15 August 2007 (CDT)